1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing an advertisement to a user connecting to a wireless network.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, as terminals capable of connecting to a wireless network (Wi-Fi) are more widely distributed, users of wireless networks are increasing. Correspondingly, business proprietors who adopt an access point for connection to wireless networks are increasing.
In order to use the wireless network, the users need to connect to an access point by subscribing for a dedicated service. However, since the dedicated service demands an additional cost, the users prefer not to use the access point. Accordingly, efficient distribution of the wireless network service becomes difficult.
Additionally, the business proprietor adopting the access point demands an effective method to publicize their places of business. Moreover, in a case that the business proprietor adopting the access point is a public organization or a well-known company, advertisers located around the access point also need a method for exposing their respective advertisements.